


邵芃橙的电车play

by zsbiss



Category: All伦
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsbiss/pseuds/zsbiss





	邵芃橙的电车play

穿着职业装的ol橙，准时准点地出现在这样的地铁站，他不知道自己的存在吸引了一个什么样的人。  
他的眼神永远不曾落在地铁上的乘客，漂亮的眼睛带着点雾蒙蒙的色彩，眼睫交羽间有薄薄一层脆弱感，让人更想摧毁。  
随着跟踪时间和次数的增加，跟踪者知道了这位靓丽OL的名字，邵芃橙，果粒橙，他已经能想象到把这颗橙子搅出汁水时候，对方迷人的神情。  
无数次电话，他晓得邵芃橙是苏市一家房地产公司的销售经理，他偶尔会听见对方电话里传出的两个叠字“橙橙”。  
叠字在唇齿间念出来的时候是那么缠绵，跟踪者默念着，不禁又怀疑起电话对面的人和橙橙有过什么亲密关系，让他的心被嫉妒撕咬。  
邵芃橙今天累极了，搭乘地铁的时候忍不住把头倚靠在金属的握杆上，一只手神不知鬼不觉地将他的职业西装掀开，摸上了他的腰  
他下意识想叫出声，回头看看是什么人，却被一方手帕捂住了口鼻，药物的作用使他意识涣散，他听到那人说：“周围全是女的，你想在她们丢人现眼尽管叫出声。”  
邵芃橙勉力支起眼皮想挣扎，但失去大部分的疲惫身体只能顺从地歪倒在对方的怀里，他感到有一只手顺着自己的腰线一路向上，有薄茧的手指解开他的衬衫扣子，伸进白衬衫的里面捏住掐摁他的朱红，那个人在他的耳边用嘴轻轻搔风，又痒又麻的快感使不经人事的邵芃橙不知所措地涨红了小脸，他抬起头，露出形状优美的脖颈和精致小巧的下颌线，像一只引颈待戮的天鹅，发出绝望无力的喘息声  
旁边有几个女孩子在说说笑笑地直播，声音传入邵芃橙的耳中分外刺耳，在那个人把手指放到他的屁股上揉搓的时候他就自暴自弃地想像她们求救。  
“你知道吗，我最喜欢的就是你这颗痣，它的存在就像你每时每刻都在勾引我一样”那人显然知道他的想法，亲了亲邵芃橙侧脸上的那颗浅痣，又辗转去吻他的唇，轻笑一声：“我亲爱的邵家小少爷，你要是丢的起邵董事长的脸就尽管大声喊出来。”  
邵芃橙绝望地听到那人说：“到时候，登上头条的是邵家独子同性恋丑闻还是邵董事长的宝贝儿子被男人在地铁里弓虽女干就不是我这个小老百姓能决定的了。”  
那人解开了邵芃橙的皮带，手指水蛇一样钻进裤子和臀肉的空隙间，那么冷，冰得邵芃橙忍不住打了个寒颤，看在外人眼里却活像是因为情热而过了电。“呃啊！” 邵芃橙惊喘出声，他感觉那条水蛇游进了他难以启齿的地方，时时被湿滑的肉壁迷惑，吐出信子四处撩拨，痒得他把惊和怕都一时间抛在了脑后，主动把臀部向后扭动。


End file.
